


Idiots

by milkygae



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Conservative use of socks, Crack Treated Seriously, Dot is their mother, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Liberal use of swearing, SO, Sharing a Bed, Socks, The Unsinkable Eight - Freeform, Wait there are no beds on the island, more like the idiot eight, sharing a blanket, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: As if getting stranded on a desert island wasn't cliche enough, now there are only seven blankets, and Leah and Fatin must share. (This was in no way planned or bet on by the other girls)
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Martha Blackburn & Toni Shalifoe, Nora Reid & Rachel Reid, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I have ever written but here you go.

“Fuck!” 

Dot reached for the last blanket but the wind seemed to have it out for them tonight. It snatched it up and blew it far past the horizon line.

She groaned. She was not looking forward to figuring out who was going without a blanket. Best to get it over with. So unceremoniously, she dropped them in a jumble.

“Well dudes we’re missing a blanket. One of us is going without and as the one who went out in that hellstorm it’s not going to be me.”

“Nose goes!”

“Really Shelby?” groaned Fatin. “Nose goes is so 2015 elementary school. Grow up!”

“Well-”

“Ignore her Shelbs. She’s just being a brat and besides, she just lost.” 

“Hey!”

“Can you all just shut up?! She can share with me,” sighed Leah ~~with no ulterior motive like being in love with Fatin or anything.~~

“Great. Now maybe we can all shut our mouths and stop being idiots.”

The sun slipped past the horizon and silence settled over them. The only sounds were the chirping of crickets and-

“What the FUCK?! WHY IS YOUR FOOT SO COLD?! AND WHY AREN’T YOU WEARING SOCKS?”

“I should’ve known I was going to regret sharing my blanket. And we’re on a desert island Fatin. Where am I going to get socks?”

Fatin had a barb on the tip of her tongue when-

“Oh my god. Get a room you guys!” 

The moon illuminated the rosy flush on Leah, and the glare that Fatin shot towards Rachel.

“Fine! We will!”

Fatin yanked the blanket and Leah towards the exit of the shelter. Once outside they curled back under the blanket, but neither closed their eyes.

Fatin managed to bite out “Shit. It’s so much colder out here,” between chatters.

Leah attempted to nod, but her frozen neck muscles were not responding. 

“Here. Give me your hands. I heard that they were the center of body heat.”

Fatin placed her hands over Leah’s. If she hadn’t been so focused on her task, she would’ve noticed another blush mottling Leah’s face. 

“You have teeny hands,” snorted Fatin.

Some warmth had returned to Leah, so she was able to reply; “I do not!”

“Look!” said Fatin as she placed their palms face to face. “Your hand fits perfectly in mine.”

Silence. 

Fatin looked up to see a slightly dazed Leah gazing at her.

“Oo-kaaay.. You alright there?”

“Yeah, yeah just, I heard the head was the center of warmth? Specifically the.. lips?”

“Ohh Scientist Leah. Sexy!”

This time Fatin could feel the warmth radiating from Leah’s face. “I hope I’m not reading this wrong,” she began as nervously as a super hot and talented catch could. “But, would it help if I perhaps.. put my lips over yours?”

“Yes, I think it definitely would.”

Gently, Fatin leaned forward, barely breathing for fear that this was all a dream and she would wake up soon. She stared at Leah and then without further ado planted one on her. After all her practice she knew you were supposed to kiss with your eyes shut, but damn did she want to look at Leah. Leah seemed to glow and her eyelashes fluttered softly. God. Fatin was so lucky. She basked in the peace of the moment and wrapped an arm around Leah.

Back in the tent, the moment was in chaos. Rachel and Toni were gagging, Shelby, Nora, and Martha giggling, and Dot? Dot sat there watching over it all with the tired, tired eyes of a mother with seven children. Just as she thought maybe the chaos was winding down, Martha had to go and slap Toni. This of course led to them whisper shouting.

“Stop it Toni! At least they’re quiet now!”

“But do they have to be so sappy?!”

“I can’t believe you, YOU, Mrs. I Would Die For Shelby Goodkind is saying anything about sappiness!”

“How do you even know about that?!” interjected Shelby.

“Ah fuck! You guys couldn’t have waited longer to get together? I bet leatin would get their act together before you idiots did and now I owe Nora 20 bucks.”

“Sucks to be you huh?”

Dot turned over and tried to drown them out. Idiots (affectionate and derogatory).


End file.
